This invention relates to cassette tape recorders, more specifically to cassette tape recorders requiring miniaturization, such as portable cassette tape recorders, car stereos, etc.
Portable cassette tape recorders and car stereos are generally expected to be of small size due to their intended use. Miniaturization of these cassette tape recorders has recently been expedited. In consideration of the circumstances of the portable cassette tape recorders and car stereos used presently, it is desired that a capstan drive used in these instruments be stabilized for improved resistance against vibration, by using a largesized flywheel. In order to achieve the miniaturization of a cassette tape recorder even with use of the largesized flywheel, the flywheel and other components of the cassette tape recorder need be arranged efficiently without leaving any idle space.